


Going In Blind

by queen_scribbles



Series: Straight Up Truth [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 01:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_scribbles/pseuds/queen_scribbles





	Going In Blind

 

The first piece to click into place was the realization she couldn't feel the subtle-yet-constant hum of the _Gravestone_ 's engine.

  
Second was the--frankly annoying--pain cramping through her stomach.  
  
Third was the vague sense of urgency. She'd been doing something important... It took her brain a few seconds of shuffling and rearranging these pieces before she remembered.

Arcann. She'd been fighting Arcann in the Asylum control spar. An extra sharp spike of pain accompanied the memory, but faded fast enough to assure her it was a ghost pain; her body still reacting to taking a lightsaber to the gut.  
  
Koth. Koth and Lana had saved her, hadn't they?  
  
But then, where was she? This wasn't the _Gravestone_ , she could tell that much. Her curiosity finally overwhelmed her and Jaaide forced her eyes open.   
  
\--And found herself staring at an entirely unfamiliar ceiling.  
  
She blinked at it for a moment, frowned, and glanced around the rest of the room for something familiar. She found it--or, rather, _him_ \--perched half-sideways in one of the chair backed against the wall, most of his attention occupied with the datapad he was reading.  
  
"You're a sight for sore eyes," she croaked, and suddenly Theron's attention was off the datapad and on her.  
  
"Funny, I was planning on saying the same to you," he joked, tossing the datapad to join several others on a small table and moving from his chair to one closer to the bed. "You were out long enough to give us a good scare."  
  
"Long as it wasn't another five years," Jaaide muttered, pushing herself upright.  
  
He chuckled as he rested a steadying hand on her arm. "Just a little shy of a week. Can't really say I'm surprised; Lana told me you added _lightsaber to the gut_ to the list of impossible things you've survived. I think a week's recovery time is fair."  
  
"Thanks," Jaaide said with a wry smile, leaning back against the pillows. "It's good to see you again, even if this isn't _quite_ how I imagined it going."  
  
"Heh, tell me about it," Theron agreed. "This is about as far from what I pictured as you can get."  
  
"Wouldn't it be nice if just one we could see each other without it requiring a threat to the whole galaxy and/or at least one near-death experience?" she murmured, hand curling lightly against her side.  
  
"Yes, it would. Unfortunately, I don't think the galaxy's ever going to work like that for us. Not that we're an _us_ us," he added hastily. "Unless that's what you want. In that case, it's fine with me."  
  
Jaaide chuckled, sending him a mischievous grin. "I did get your letter, by the way. In case you were wondering."  
  
He actually _blushed._ "And just when I was beginning to hope that got lost in the depths of the HoloNet." One hand rubbed the back of his neck as he met her eyes. "I did mean it. Every word. And still do. I just... I'm _not_ good at this. Relationships."  
  
"So you mentioned. I don't exactly have an overabundance of experience in this area, either," she pointed out, starting to stretch before remembering how bad an idea that would be.  
  
"Wouldn't we make a fun couple?" Theron said dryly. "Guy and a girl from opposite sides of a war old enough even our grandparents didn't see it start, neither of us with the faintest idea what we're doing."  
  
"Some of my favorite assignments have been ones where I went in blind and figured it out as I went," Jaaide shrugged.  
  
"Really? I hated those. Bein' able to improvise is all well and good, but I need some kind of framework to start from."  
  
"Well, if you _really_ hate going in blind, I can help with that," she said.  
  
"You can, huh?" There was an edge of teasing challenge to the question.  
  
"Mm-hm. Here's some framework: I really like you, we care about each other a lot, and neither of us plans to ever forget out time together. I, for one, hope that said time together is far from over."  
  
"What did you do, memorize the blasted thing?" Theron muttered.  
  
"Theron, at the point when I read it, I was feeling confused, disoriented, lost, and more than a little lonely. Lana and I haven't seen eye-to-eye since Ziost, I'd known Koth and HK for all of a few hours... That message was a lifeline. However much you wish it had gotten lost to the HoloNet, it meant the world to me." She reached over to rest her hand atop his. "Of course I memorized it. I'm glad you sent it, and glad I got it." Despite her best efforts, a yawn escaped following the words.  
  
"I think that's my cue to leave," he ribbed, giving her hand a squeeze. "Something was said about letting you rest..."  
  
"We can talk about it later," she promised around another yawn. "And there's something else I need to tell you, too."  
  
"Yeah?" Theron arched an eyebrow, plainly curious.  
  
"Yeah." Jaaide nodded as she slid back to a prone position, letting go of his hand. "S'not _bad_. Just something you need to know..." _And damn what Ardun thinks,_ she added to herself drowsily. _It's his fault for never giving me a clear yay or nay._   
  
Not the most convincing argument she'd ever crafted, but she _was_ exhausted. Or, at least, that's how she tried to justified it to herself as she distantly heard Theron say something about looking forward to it.  
  
And if she wasn't hallucinating, he brushed a light kiss against her temple before he left. She'd be lying if she denied the warmth that filled her at the gesture, and she drifted off to sleep a very happy woman. 

Her dreams were good for the first time in months.


End file.
